Umiko Pine
Umiko Pine (born 1988) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand and Tales from the Tuckerverse. A student at Decker State College, Umiko is a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority and also works at Otaku LA. Biography Early Life Umiko was born in Nagano, Japan to medical doctor parents. she is the oldest of the couple's two children. Even though born in Japan and having been living in the California for a short time Umiko speaks perfect English without a hint of an accent. After moving to the states her family change their names to more western names, this including their last names as well. Umiko real last name was Matsu which translates to her Western last name, Pine. She was in her second semester of college when her family relocated and she could have stayed in her native land if she wanted to since she was living on her own already. Umiko however always wanted to go to an American college so she decided she would relocate with her family. Her family settled in Los Angeles, California where her parents found work at Memorial View Hospital. Umiko transferred into Decker State College who had a partnership with her former college. While living with her parents she found a job a local Anime store Otaku LA to make some spending money. Sisterhood of the Ring Umiko had also wanted to join sorority in order to live away from her parents and to experience life as sorority girl like she had seen in many US movies. She found it was her luck that Phi Sigma Delta was openly recruiting new members as they were a fairly new chapter to the school. Umiko happily pledge and was accepted. On her first day she and the rest of pledge class were given rings and were told they were symbol their sisterhood. Umiko like the other girls with her accepted the rings not knowing that they had surrendered their minds and bodies to Susie Kim. Umiko being ringed was eventually the fact that caused Tucker Holmes and Susie to meet. Umiko had met Carol Wilford one day at Otaku LA but failed to mention her visit to Tucker, who ended up freezing her with the Wand of Kronos out of frustration. Susie discovered the wand after entering Umiko's mind while she was frozen, and thus she now acts as an intermediary between Susie and Tucker when the latter is at work. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 104 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 30B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Madoka Pine, Mother Co-Workers * Tucker Holmes * Nathan Lancer * Bianca Whitman * James Hewitt * Krystal George * Ashlee Norman * Camilla Livingston * Kayla Eaton * Carol Wilford Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Roxana Ruiz * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Friends * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Umiko is based on actress Maki Horikita. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta